


An Almost Useless Mission

by Nikolaos_Redfield



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaos_Redfield/pseuds/Nikolaos_Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pete and Myka are sent to California to make sure no artifacts are around, can they really be sure that there are none?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Almost Useless Mission

It’s 3am and you’re in your hotel room completely and utterly restless. You feel like there’s something else you should be doing, rather than sitting around accomplishing nothing.

You decide to talk a walk to clear your head and you leave the room as quietly as you can to avoid waking Pete. As you turn the corner of the corridor you swear you hear his door open and close as though he knew what you’re doing.

As you walk out of the hotel you let your mind wander and you think about the reason you’re even in California. 

A few years ago a town here collapsed into the ground. The only thing left was a giant hole in the ground where the town once stood. Artie had sent you both out here to investigate the area around it to make sure there was no artifacts to be found.After hearing Pete complain about having to search the entire perimeter of the hole you both got to work, neither or you finding anything except a sharpened piece of wood.

The pair of you had sat down next to the edge and wondered what had happened to make the entire town disappear into the ground.Pete had seen a welcome sign in that hole and he couldn't help but make the joke that went along the lines of “I guess it wasn't always sunny in Sunnydale.” You had to agree though, remembering various reports about the town being overrun by gangs on PCP. It seemed to have happened a lot and you found yourself wondering if the police there actually did anything.

Lost in your thoughts your feet took you to a small graveyard. After wondering how you got there and berating yourself for not knowing how to get back you take a look around. Apart from various different graves there isn't much to see. Out of the corner of your eye you see movement and you quickly duck behind a grave, drawing the sharpened wood you found earlier instead of your Tesla. There’s no time to think about why you have that and not your Tesla though, as whatever it was that moved is now closer.

You ready yourself to attack it should you need to and suddenly Pete is right next to you, wanting to know what’s going on.You don’t get to answer him however as you’re suddenly grabbed from behind. What happens next is done on instinct. You fight back and fall free from your attacker and ram the stake right into his chest. Suddenly your attacker is nothing but dust and it doesn't even phase you.

Pete on the over hand is freaking out and trying to take the stake from you.You don’t understand why he wants it and refuse to give it to him.Next thing you know, you’re being shocked by a Tesla blast and falling unconscious.

You wake up in the same graveyard a few minutes later to see Pete holding a static bag. You ask what happened and he explains that the sharpened wood, or rather, stake, was actually an artifact that made you believe that vampires are real and turned you into some sort of vampire killer. You look around for the pile of dust that your attacker earlier would be but you find nothing. Clearly it was all a part of your mind under the effects of an artifact.

You can’t shake the feeling that some part of it had to be true though.


End file.
